


You

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is usually so sure of himself, but not when it comes to Minseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

Insecurity is something of a foreign concept to Baekhyun. He tends to assume that people like him, and if they don't, well, enough people do that a few don't matter. If there's one thing he's confident in, it's his ability to make people like him.

But then there's Minseok, who never even seems to try and yet people love him. He's so _normal_ , so unremarkable, never trying to draw attention to himself, but he gets it anyway. Everyone loves him, and Baekhyun does too, of course, but he doesn't understand it. He knows Minseok is special, but he can't explain why.

It doesn't matter, really. Nobody will ever ask him to list the reasons why he loves Minseok, and Minseok would hit him if he tried. It's just that it makes him nervous, knowing Minseok could probably have anyone he wanted. It makes him wonder if Minseok won't realize that someday soon and leave Baekhyun for someone who matches him better, someone who annoys him less.

He knows that as much as Minseok glares at him and snaps at him and hits him, he doesn't hate Baekhyun. Minseok only ever shows his anger and annoyance with people he's comfortable with, and he's probably not really angry most of the time anyway. But still, they clash. Baekhyun is demanding and Minseok is indulgent with some people, but rarely with him. Baekhyun is loud and Minseok likes his quiet. Baekhyun is childish, and even though Minseok looks like a kid, he's a lot more grown up. They're so mismatched that it shouldn't work.

As far as Baekhyun is concerned, it does. Oh, sure, sometimes it's a little frustrating when he wants to talk and Minseok wants quiet, when he wants company and Minseok wants to be left alone. Sometimes it hurts a little, literally and figuratively, when Minseok hits him. Sometimes he just wants Minseok to coddle him the way he does Sehun or Tao. But in spite of all that, he's happy.

It has to count for something, Baekhyun tells himself, that Minseok is still with him. Neither of the are the type to throw around words like "love" easily, but they've been sleeping together for nearly eight months. Baekhyun spends more nights at Minseok's apartment than his own, and they go out together and stay in together regularly. Four months in, when Jongdae looked at them in confusion and asked, "Wait, are you _dating_?" Minseok only shrugged and said, "Yeah," like it was nothing. So it is official and it is lasting, but Baekhyun still catches himself wondering sometimes if Minseok isn't just biding his time until he finds someone better.

He doesn't say anything, because he's not a needy kind of boyfriend (and because maybe he's a little scared of how Minseok would respond), but he thinks about it every now and then, when Minseok beams at Jongdae or lets Tao wrap him up in a bear hug, when Minseok smiles at a pretty girl or laughs with his old friends, totally unguarded. He thinks about it when Minseok gets impatient and snaps at him, or when he says he's too busy to meet up.

And then one night he meets Minseok for dinner after work, and Minseok comments, "One of my coworkers asked me out today, out of the blue. I don't know why noonas always like me."

"Everyone likes you," Baekhyun points out. He's not a jealous kind of boyfriend either, but he doesn't like the way Minseok's throwing that out so casually.

Minseok does that terribly cute thing where he cocks his head and makes a confused face. "Is that a problem?"

"That depends. Did you say yes?" Baekhyun asks. He laughs so it sounds like a joke, but he's not sure it's convincing.

Minseok looks at him like he's an idiot. "Of course not. Why would I?"

"Maybe you realized you're meant to be a noona killer."

"That's me all right." Minseok rolls his eyes tolerantly. "I told her I'm seeing someone. Obviously."

"Hm." 

Minseok gives him a funny look at the noncommittal response. "I am, right?" he teases. "Seeing someone who doesn't want me exploring my noona killer potential?"

"Right." Baekhyun hopes Minseok won't notice the way he won't quite meet his eyes.

It's a faint hope, though, because it's not a very Baekhyun-like thing to do. "Is something wrong?" Minseok asks, more serious.

"Nothing," Baekhyun assures him, flashing Minseok a big smile. "Just no noonas. Or anyone else."

Minseok laughs. "Got it."

Baekhyun quickly changes the subject. He's relieved, but maybe a little hurt too, when Minseok readily lets it go. It's stupid to dwell, so he does his best to also forget about their conversation, and his pointless insecurities with it.

They go to Minseok's apartment after dinner as usual, and Minseok shrugs off his jacket and tugs his tie loose as soon as they step inside. He doesn't really like dressing up for work, but Baekhyun appreciates it, personally. Minseok looks good in a suit, and he also looks good taking off his suit. "Going to put on a strip show for me?" Baekhyun teases.

Minseok looks momentarily startled, but then he grins. "You want one?" Baekhyun leers at him, but all he gets is Minseok's tie thrown in his face. "Do your own strip show."

Baekhyun doesn't, but he does quickly take his own clothes off and let Minseok drag him to the bed and shove him onto it, eyes raking hungrily over Baekhyun's body. Baekhyun can tell from the determined look in Minseok's eyes that this is going to be one of those times when he stubbornly drags it out until tears pool in Baekhyun's eyes and he's desperate for more. Baekhyun will whine and beg and curse Minseok's name, but even without being tied up or held down, he won't take what he wants unless Minseok lets him. In that way, he supposes, they are a good match, because Minseok gets to take control like he wants and Baekhyun is happy to let him have it, even if he sometimes tries to pretend he isn't.

For now, Minseok joins him on the bed and they kiss as their hands roam over each other's bodies, legs tangling. Baekhyun likes how Minseok's body fits against his, small but strong. He likes how Minseok kisses him too, demanding but not rough, and willing to let Baekhyun set the pace when he wants to. Baekhyun likes kissing in general, really, but he especially likes kissing Minseok.

Eventually, Minseok pulls away, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's chin. He knows how sensitive Baekhyun's neck is, but he brushes his lips more lightly along the skin there, making Baekhyun shiver. Baekhyun yelps when Minseok suddenly bites at the skin just above his collarbone, more from surprise than because it actually hurts. He feels Minseok's chuckle against his skin as he kisses the same spot, knowing Baekhyun doesn't really mind. Baekhyun rests his hand lightly on the back of Minseok's head, fingers carding through his hair as he sucks at sensitive skin, seemingly intent on leaving a mark. It feels good, Minseok's mouth on his skin, and Baekhyun also likes also the possessiveness of it.

Once Minseok is satisfied with his work, he moves down, feathering a few kisses along Baekhyun's chest before settling down to suck another mark on his stomach. Baekhyun's hand drifts down the side of Minseok's face, feeling his jaw working, then brushes his hair back from his forehead. "Having fun down there?" he calls, never one to stay quiet for long if his mouth isn't otherwise occupied. Minseok ignores him, but that's okay for now.

Baekhyun thinks they'll really get going once Minseok is done, and sure enough, he moves down, between Baekhyun's legs. "Put your legs up," he says, and Baekhyun readily obeys, hands on his thighs to pull his legs toward him. He looks down, but all he can see is the top of Minseok's head as he bends down to press his lips to Baekhyun's leg, kissing up along the inside of his thigh. He kisses each of Baekhyun's fingers, and only when he's done does he give another bite to the sensitive skin of Baekhyun's upper thigh.

That gets another yelp from Baekhyun, though he thinks maybe he should have seen it coming. "That's all you're going to do down there?" he protests. He's still only half hard, and he's not too impatient yet, but he was expecting more.

"Yes," is all Minseok says in response, matter of fact, before resuming his efforts. It's a little annoying, but Baekhyun doesn't really mind _that_ much. It's actually kind of nice, in a way. Baekhyun tends to be the one leaving hickeys more often, because he likes putting his mouth everywhere and likes seeing if Minseok will let him get away with it, so he feels a funny sort of warmth at the way Minseok seems to want to mark him up tonight. 

Still, he's happy when Minseok shifts his attention further up, licking up the length of Baekhyun's cock. He arches up with a moan and isn't at all surprised when both of Minseok's hands press down hard on his hips to hold him down. He lets his legs fall on either side of Minseok, spreading out for him as Minseok teases him to full hardness with his tongue.

"Feels good, hyung," Baekhyun groans, knowing full well that that's more likely to make Minseok stop than do more. This time, Minseok only continues what he's doing, wrapping a hand around the base of Baekhyun's erection as he licks at the tip.

Wanting to see more, Baekhyun props himself up on his elbows, which gives him a clear view when Minseok's mouth closes over his cock and sucks him down. Minseok has no remarkable talent for blowjobs, but he's decidedly not bad at it, and damned if it doesn't turn Baekhyun on a lot just to see him like this, to have Minseok do this for him.

Baekhyun's just getting into it when Minseok pulls off suddenly, and he doesn't try to hold back his whine of protest. Minseok ignores him as usual, moving to grab the lube, but he flashes Baekhyun a smile when he turns back to him, and Baekhyun tries to ignore the way it makes his heart flutter. In any case, the fond smile twists into more of a smirk as Minseok settles between Baekhyun's legs. "Ready?" he asks, already spreading lube over his fingers.

"I'm always ready," Baekhyun tosses back.

"I really hope that's not true," Minseok says dryly.

Baekhyun grins, undeterred. "For you, always."

Minseok rolls his eyes. "Okay then." He brings his hand between Baekhyun's legs and pushes a finger in without preamble. Baekhyun's body jerks at the sudden intrusion, but the moan that escapes him is not entirely disapproving. He gets louder when Minseok starts to move his finger, free hand pushing Baekhyun's thigh to the side to stretch him wide.

At the second finger, he starts talking, not caring about the way his voice wavers and breaks when Minseok jabs his fingers just right. "Faster, please. Come on, hyung, I know you've got it in you. Give it to me hard like I know you want to."

Experience has taught him that taunting only works on Minseok when Baekhyun's demanding what he wants anyway, but it's fun to try. It seems Minseok doesn't want to go faster today, only steadily pumping his fingers into Baekhyun. He's not touching Baekhyun any more than that, so Baekhyun decides to do it himself, reaching down to stroke his erection. For a while, Minseok lets him, eyes darting down briefly to watch, then back up to Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun gets distracted by the combination of touches, but after a while, he looks up and realizes Minseok is watching him steadily. "What?" he asks, hand stilling for a moment.

Minseok's lips quirk up at the corner. "I can't look at you? You look good like this."

It's hardly strange for his boyfriend to be looking at him during sex, but Minseok's not much for compliments, at least not with Baekhyun. It's nice, but it startles him, so he deflects it by batting his eyes at Minseok. "I do, don't I?"

Minseok rolls his eyes and doesn't respond, but he doesn't stop looking at Baekhyun either. Baekhyun swallows down the way that makes him feel and starts to move his hand again, watching the way Minseok is watching him without quite making eye contact. As expected, Minseok is taking his sweet time with two fingers, and after a while, he catches Baekhyun's wrist to stop him from touching himself. When Baekhyun whines in protest, Minseok says, "Patience. We can't have you coming too soon."

Baekhyun pouts at him, but he knows it'll be worth it in the end. Minseok likes to toy with him, but Baekhyun enjoys it, both the delicious torment along the way and how much harder he always comes when all is said and done. He likes having Minseok focused on him, doing what he can to make Baekhyun fall apart. 

That said, when Minseok's been fucking him with three fingers for what feels like hours, Baekhyun's always limited patience runs out. "Hyuuuuung," he whines. "I want you."

"Quiet," Minseok orders.

Baekhyun does as he's told, but he has other weapons at his disposal. He lifts his hand and very deliberately traces his fingertips over his lips. Minseok's stony expression gives no indication that this is doing anything to him, but he's watching intently. Slowly, Baekhyun slips two fingers past his parted lips, just a little at first, then deeper before he pointedly sucks on them. A sharp jab of Minseok's hand makes Baekhyun moan around his fingers, and he almost misses the way Minseok's breath catches, his own full lips parting.

Pressing his advantage, Baekhyun slides his fingers deeper, pursing his lips around them. He likes having things in his mouth, but more than that, he likes seeing Minseok's breathing quicken, giving away what this is doing to him. For all his self-control, Minseok is only human.

"Maybe I should just let you suck me off, if you want something in your mouth so badly," Minseok says.

Baekhyun pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a slick pop. "Yes," he says. Then, upon reflection, "No. Not this time. I want you to fuck me." 

"Well..." Minseok drawls, and then, to Baekhyun's immense relief, he concludes, "If you insist." He pulls his fingers out painfully slowly and then smirks at Baekhyun. "Turn over."

Baekhyun obeys with alacrity, getting up on his hands and knees. Minseok pats his ass with his sticky hand as he moves behind him. The first thrust draws a throaty moan from Baekhyun, and he continues making noise as Minseok starts to move in sharp, controlled thrusts. Usually Minseok will shush him, but today, he doesn't comment, only holds tightly to Baekhyun's hips and sets a slow pace that he _knows_ will make a mess of Baekhyun.

Minseok's not that big, but he knows how to move, the slow, steady drag lighting Baekhyun's nerves on fire. There are a lot of things Baekhyun loves about Minseok, but he particularly loves how good Minseok makes him feel when they're together like this, how Minseok has the control and patience that Baekhyun lacks which makes sex so damn good. He's not going to say that now (or probably ever), but he makes sure Minseok knows what he's doing to him, moaning appreciatively and at length.

It's a slow build, that much slower because Baekhyun can't touch himself in this position and Minseok isn't doing it for him, and it's almost torture, but in the best way. Minseok seems unhurried, moving at the same steady pace like he could do this all day. Baekhyun can't, though, not after this long, and he groans, "Please."

"Not yet." Baekhyun doesn't like Minseok's answer, but he does like the slight tremor in his voice as he hits the end of a thrust.

"Hyung, I'm dying," Baekhyun whines.

Minseok lets out a choked laugh and doesn't respond, only keeps doing what he's doing. Baekhyun's not actually dying, of course, but it really is getting to him. His whole body is hot and his cock aches to be touched, aches for release of the building tension. He likes it, though, this sort of pleasure bordering on pain that Minseok pushes him to, the way it pulls him in so he can't focus on anything except Minseok inside of him and how incredibly turned on he is.

"Harder," he groans. He's fallen down to his elbows, his face almost mashed into a pillow. "Touch me, please, come on, hurry."

He half expects Minseok to refuse again, but instead he moves his hand from Baekhyun's hip to touch him, bending forward to press a kiss to Baekhyun's shoulder as he does. "You want to come?" he murmurs, as if there's any question.

" _Yes._ " It comes out as a sharp whine thanks to Minseok's fingers sliding over the head of Baekhyun's cock.

For one painfully long moment, Minseok stops moving entirely, but then he says in the same low voice, "Then do." He pulls back and thrusts in hard, and his hand moves quickly, and Baekhyun cries out loudly as he comes, long-awaited pleasure exploding in a glorious burst that buzzes all through his body, drawn out by Minseok's continuing thrusts. It's entirely worth the wait, just like he knew it would be.

Minseok's not done yet and he keeps moving even after Baekhyun's gone quiet, gripping his hips bruisingly tight. Baekhyun thinks that he wouldn't mind bruises left behind, reminding him that this happened, that Minseok wanted him this badly. He can hear Minseok breathing hard over the sound of their bodies coming together, hear him moan softly, getting close. 

At last, Minseok pulls out and comes warm and wet on Baekhyun's ass, a rare indulgence considering that Baekhyun's said he likes it but Minseok thinks it's gross. Baekhyun listens to him gasp for breath, smiling when Minseok pats him on the thigh. He feels good, all his complicated feelings from earlier in the night melted away. He sprawls out on the bed facedown, completely spent.

The bed shifts as Minseok gets up, and again a minute or two later when he returns with a wet towel to clean Baekhyun up. It's warm and Minseok is careful now, more gentle than he is during sex—or most other times, with Baekhyun. A contented sigh escapes Baekhyun, and Minseok chuckles quietly. "You're so easy to please."

"Nothing wrong with that," Baekhyun mumbles into a pillow.

"No, I guess not," Minseok agrees, still sounding amused. Once he's satisfied, he gets up again and then sits down next to Baekhyun.

He's quiet long enough that Baekhyun rolls over to look at him, blinking against the light. "What?"

He expects Minseok to laugh at his impatience, but he doesn't, just smiles crookedly. He reaches out, brushing his fingers over the mark he left on Baekhyun's stomach. "I was thinking."

"Deep thoughts?" Baekhyun teases.

Now Minseok laughs a little. "Of course." Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something no doubt exceedingly clever when Minseok interrupts, "Baekhyun..."

He doesn't continue, so Baekhyun prompts, "Yeah?"

"Are we...? That is...are you tired of this?"

"What?" Baekhyun bursts out, too loud, too forceful in his shock.

Minseok looks taken aback, shrugging awkwardly. "I thought you'd laugh when I told you I got asked out, but instead you got weird. It seemed like...I don't know. Maybe you were hoping for an out."

"Why would you think that?" Baekhyun's still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Minseok thinks _he_ wants out of their relationship.

Minseok shrugs again. "You don't seem like the type to settle down. And you're...I'm sure you have a lot of options."

Baekhyun studies Minseok's expression for some hint that he's messing around, but he looks genuinely uncertain. It's true, granted, that Baekhyun could find other people to date easily enough, but why would Minseok think he'd want to? No one else is Minseok. And surely Minseok must know that it'd be just as easy for him to replace Baekhyun. "Do you realize how many people love you?" Baekhyun asks flatly.

Now Minseok just looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You've got a hell of a lot of options if you decide you're sick of me."

"Oh." Minseok frowns cutely as he starts to understand.

Baekhyun should wait for him to really get it, but he doesn't like silence, so he starts babbling. "I mean, I know people like me and if I wanted someone else, I could find someone, but...I don't want to. I want you. But you always get annoyed with me, so I just thought that after a while, you'd want someone else, someone who fits better with you, and you could get someone, you know, without even trying, a noona or a cute dongsaeng or—"

"Baekhyun!" Minseok cuts in, exasperated. "Calm down."

Baekhyun flashes him a sheepish grimace. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"No kidding," Minseok agrees. Then, more seriously, "You really think we're that bad together?"

"No, not really, but you're so much _nicer_ to other people."

"So?" Minseok asks, perplexed. "I didn't think you cared about people being nice to you. Jongdae insults you constantly and you don't mind. Chanyeol too, and Kyungsoo tries to murder you on a regular basis. "

"But I know they like me," Baekhyun replies without thinking.

Minseok frowns, and Baekhyun feels guilty because he looks hurt. "You think I'd spend all this time with you if I didn't like you?" Baekhyun half shrugs in response and Minseok's frown deepens. "I'm sorry. I guess I just thought...that it was okay to pick on you because you knew I didn't mean it. We've always been like that."

He's right, of course. It's just that Baekhyun's friends picking on him is different from his boyfriend picking on him. More than that, _Minseok_ is different, special. Baekhyun looks up to Minseok, and he cares more about Minseok thinking highly of him than Jongdae or Chanyeol or Kyungsoo. He wants, if he's honest, for Minseok to think he's special too.

"Listen," Minseok says, slow, like he's still thinking about what he wants to say. He tugs Baekhyun's arm to pull him to a sitting position and looks him in the eye up close. It's uncomfortable for both of them, but Minseok is still holding onto Baekhyun's arm and he doesn't try to pull away.

"I like this thing we've got going," Minseok continues. "I like that you have no shame about telling me what you want and that I don't feel like I have to impress you. I like that we don't go on cheesy romantic dates or buy each other flowers or talk about our feelings, but...that doesn't mean there's nothing there, you know." Minseok looks down then, and Baekhyun thinks his cheeks are a little pinker than they were from the earlier exertion. "Did you think I was just biding my time waiting for someone better to come along?"

"I don't know," Baekhyun says gruffly, too embarrassed to admit that he thought exactly that.

"I'm not," Minseok says, uncharacteristically forceful. "I wouldn't do that to you." He sighs and looks up again, drawing Baekhyun in for a kiss. "I like the way we are together, bickering and everything. You drive me crazy sometimes, but I like it anyway. But if it bothers you, I'll...try to be nicer, I guess."

"You don't have to do that." It's stupid to expect Minseok to change for him, and besides, Baekhyun likes their bickering too, most of the time.

"Then what do you want from me?" Minseok is frowning and Baekhyun wants to kiss it off his face and not talk about hard things anymore, but when he tries to, Minseok holds him back.

"I like the way we are too," Baekhyun reluctantly tells him. "It just makes—made me wonder sometimes if it's enough, that's all, if we really work."

He's not quite looking at Minseok's face, but he can see the crooked smile his lips quirk into. "We're not perfect. Obviously we're not. And honestly, I never thought we'd work as well as we do. But we do and I love you, so don't be an idiot, okay?"

That gets Baekhyun to look up. Minseok is embarrassed again, but he looks back steadily. "You love me?" Baekhyun's not sure himself if he's teasing. Probably not, with the way he's still trying to wrap his head around Minseok's words.

"Yeah, I love you," Minseok says brusquely, "so don't be an asshole and make this into a joke."

Baekhyun has to laugh, but it's a happy one, not a teasing one, as Minseok's words sink in and he feels relief wash over him. "I won't," he says, and then, "I love you too."

Baekhyun would've thought that went without saying, but he's surprised to see Minseok's eyes light up. Then he turns a little sheepish and says, "Okay. Now we're good on not saying that again until at least our anniversary, right?"

Baekhyun bursts out laughing, even louder than the comment merits. "Yeah, we're good." This time when he tries to lean in for a kiss, Minseok doesn't stop him. "Thanks, hyung," Baekhyun murmurs after the first press of lips, and then goes for another kiss before Minseok can respond. Minseok seems happy to oblige, probably as done with talking as Baekhyun is.

They kiss slow and easy and Baekhyun wraps his arms around Minseok, expressing his affection in the physical way that comes more naturally to both of them. This is the way they're best together, without any teasing or posturing or fighting, but they _are_ good the rest of the time, mostly, and Baekhyun feels infinitely relieved to know that Minseok agrees with him about that.

When they break apart, Minseok is smiling, so Baekhyun smiles back, extra bright. He's full of warm, fuzzy feelings, so naturally he decides it's time for a stupid joke. "Just for the record, hyung, if you ever decide you can't resist exploring your noona killer potential anymore..." Minseok eyes him warily, waiting for the punchline he knows is coming. "Let me know and I'm sure I'd be up for a threesome." He flashes Minseok an exaggerated smirk to make it clear it's a joke.

Minseok lets out an exasperated scoff, pulling out of Baekhyun's arms and getting all the way off the bed. "You're hopeless. I changed my mind: I hate you." He tries to glare, but his eyes are still soft with undisguised fondness and Baekhyun doesn't believe it for a second. 

Feeling even happier, somehow, than before, Baekhyun beams in response. "I love you too."


End file.
